


send shivers down your spine

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: 'netflix and chill' is mentioned but not expanded, Gen, M/M, Spooky movies, also minor sort of flowernst???? idk im so weak for kelseys hcs, and 'kitten' as hanschens nickname bc i am weak, bc i am but a smol ace teen, it's basically halloween so i feel this fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Another scream comes out of the television and Hanchen has to physically hold himself back from clutching onto Ernst’s arms. He isn’t the stereotypical teenage girl in this relationship. He is </i>not<i>.</i></p><p>Or: Hanschen is scared and bad at communication</p>
            </blockquote>





	send shivers down your spine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyBoBo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoBo/gifts).



> Title from "spooky scary skeletons" bc im trash
> 
> Idea from [the ever lovely Kelsey](http://www.nastyinkhakis.tumblr.com/)

It’s not that Hanschen is _scared_ , because he’s _not_.

It’s just that-

“Did you see that, Hanschen?” Ernst says, nearly sparkling with excitement, “And all that _blood_ , oh my god, that was _so cool_.”

It’s just that horror movies aren’t his cup of tea.

At all.

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen the Friday the 13th series! It’s _the_ horror movie series. Friday the 13th movies basically define the genre.” Ernst is casually cuddling into him, smiling and eating popcorn as if a teen girl _hasn’t_ just been murdered on-screen. Another scream comes out of the television and Hanchen has to _physically_ hold himself back from clutching onto Ernst’s arms. He isn’t the stereotypical teenage girl in this relationship. He is _not_.

“This isn’t exactly what I meant when I invited you over to watch Netflix and chill,” Hanschen says, trying for casual and--from the look on Ernst’s face--probably missing by a mile.

Ernst pauses the movie and looks up at him with wide, concerned eyes. “We can watch something else if you want?”

“I thought you wanted to see this?” Hanschen asks, only sort of pouting.

Ernst laughs and kisses him and says, “I want whatever you want, Kitten.”

And, well, Hanschen’s heart does this flippy-meltly thing and he can feel this dumb smile spreading across his face but there’s no one there except for Ernst, so he allows it.

* * *

Four days later, he walks into Ernst’s house and sees _Moritz Stiefel_ curled up in a blanket with Ernst.

“Hi, Hanschen!” Moritz says, as if he isn’t some kind of horrible monster that’s monopolizing Hanschen’s boyfriend’s time. “We’re watching Scream 3. Do you want to watch it too?”

“We can make more popcorn?” Ernst offers.

Hanschen turns on his heel and walks out in a way that he maintains is not at all dramatic.

* * *

 

He decides to go to Wendla for advice because, out of all the people in their overly codependant friend circle, Wendla is 1) nicest, 2) the least likely to laugh, and 3) against all odds, Hanschen likes her the most.

“Wendla,” He says when she picks up.

“Hanschen,” She echoes cheerfully.

“Wendla, I have a problem.”

“Admitting you have a problem is the first step,” She says, mock innocent and sweet, and Hanschen can almost see her smile. He rolls his eyes and carries on.

“Ernst likes horror movies,” He says, and when she doesn’t reply, he elaborates, “He likes them a lot.”

“And? Isn’t this the chance for you to reenact every teen movie in existence?”

Hanschen clicks his tongue impatiently. “I _don’t_ like horror movies,” He says, hoping she gets it.

“Couples don’t have to like all the same-” She cuts herself off, gasping quietly.

“Oh, _Hanschen_ ,” She says, “You’re afraid of scary movies.”

There’s a pause where Hanschen tries to get his mouth to form the words to refute her claim, and then there’s brash, loud laughter.

 _“Oh my_ god _,”_ The new voice says and- Wait.

“ _Wendla Bergmann_ ,” Hanschen gasps with disbelief, “Do you have me on _speakerphone_ when you’re with _Melchior_?”

“Don’t you dare give me that, Hanschen. We were just talking about boys and homework,” Wendla shoots back, “You answered the phone when you were giving some guy a _blowjob_.”

Which, well.

“Fair. But, about my problem-”

“Oh my gosh, just tell him,” Wendla says, voice thick with the kind of exasperation that comes from extensive time dealing with teenage boys--they really _were_ talking about boys before Hanschen called. “I cannot believe how dumb boys are. If you don’t want to watch the movie, _tell him_.”

Hanschen scoffs because _he_ can’t believe how naive Wendla is. “I can’t just tell him I’m _scared_ ,” He says, before adding, “Not that I am scared.”

 _“Sure!”_ Melchior laughs. Hanschen likes Melchior the least. _“Have you tried distracting him with sex? You seem pretty good at that.”_

“Do you think I haven’t tried that?” Hanschen says, then absolutely _does not_ whine, “He told me that I was _interrupting the movie_ , and now he’s watching them with Moritz.”

Wendla groans, “Hanschen, you can’t expect Ernst to only hang out with you. He has _other friends_. And stop pouting, Melchior, Moritz is allowed to have other friends too.”

Hanschen and Melchior both grumble. “I’m not saying he can’t have friends, I’m just saying I don’t want his friend to be _Moritz_.”

 _“Hey!”_ Melchior yells, _“What’s that supposed to-”_

"Oh, look at the time," Wendla cuts in loudly, "We have to go!"

_"Wendla!"_

"Just tell him, Hanschen, goodbye!"

"But-" Hanschen huffs at the screen of his phone. "But _how_?" 

* * *

 

**From: Ernst ✿**

R u okay, hanschen?

 

**From: ヽ(=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆**

I'm fine. I just had to do something.

 

**From: Ernst ✿**

ok kitten but im here if like

 

**From: Ernst ✿**

ur ever not okay xx

 

**From: ヽ(=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆**

Of course.

 

**From: Ernst ✿**

wanna come over and watch a movie or smth l8r?

 

**From: ヽ(=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆**

I'm assuming you want to actually watch a movie?

 

**From: Ernst ✿**

yes??? what else would i mean???????

 

**From: Ernst ✿**

orphan is coming on and i havent seen it in 5ever omg im PSYCHED ✨✨✨

 

**From: Ernst ✿**

u down?

 

**From: ヽ(=^･ｪ･^=))ﾉ彡☆**

Of course, Mouse. See you later x

 

**From: Ernst ✿**

xoxoxoxo

* * *

 

Creepy orphan girl is trying to seduce/kill drunk white guy when Hanschen finally cracks.

“Ernst,” Hanschen says (doesn’t _squeak_ ) while orphan girl slinks through the kitchen with a knife. “Ernst, I have something to tell you.”

Ernst makes this sad noise and glances at Hanschen, “Can it wait? This is the _best part_.”

“No, it’s-” Creepy girl moves suddenly and, even though she isn’t doing _anything_ scary, Hanschen almost screams, “ _Ernst, it’s really important and I have to tell you right now._ ”

Ernst doesn’t pause the movie, but he does turn away from it, “What’s up?”

Hanschen takes a deep breath and squeezes his eyes shut, “I’m terrified of horror movies,” He says, all in a rush.

Ernst gasps quietly and Hanschen can hear the movie stop and then, while he’s still waiting for Ernst to laugh or ask him to leave or _something_ , Ernst kisses him softly.

“Oh, Hanschen,” He says before another kiss, “Why didn’t you _say something_ before I made you sit through most of Orphan?”

“You said it was your favorite movie,” Hanchen mumbles sheepishly.

“Kitten, that is _so sweet_ ,” Ernst says and laughs when Hanschen grumbles about not being sweet, “Also, I looked up what ‘Netflix and chill’ meant and,” Ernst kisses him again, more lingering, “I think that’d be _much_ more fun than a scary movie.”

Needless to say, the rest of the screams that come from Ernst’s room that night are not at all related to a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on tumblr???](http://www.bisexualwilliampoindexter.tumblr.com/) im always a slut for headcanons and/or prompts


End file.
